


Man of Honor

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakups, Crushes, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is somewhat heartbroken to see Steve in a relationship with Tony, but will respect the Captain's decision.</p><p>When he hears that the two have broken up, he isn't sure what to do. Attack Tony sounds like a good idea, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Thundershield (prompt) Thor is hurt by the fact Steve is dating Tony, as he thought he made his feelings clear. But when Tony and Steve break up, Thor gets upset and attacks Tony as Ironman. But Steve frantically intervenes and reveals they mutually broke up, as Steve realized he had feelings for Thor. — bbb35

Thor would say he was an honorable man. Honor was a highly valued trait in a warrior as well as a prince, and if he considered himself either of the two, not to mention both, he had to have learned the value of honor. A leader without honor was worthless, a man without honor was nothing. So Thor swore to always be an honorable man.

But sometimes, honor hurt with agony greater than any wound could possibly create.

Because there was no healing salve for the stabbing pain in Thor’s heart whenever he saw Steven kiss Tony, nothing to numb the pain. There was no tonic that could chase away the despair that settled on Thor like a blanket whenever he saw the two together, exchanging quips between each other and other small gestures of affection: a touch here, a smile there, a loving word another time. There was nothing that could save Thor from the knowledge that Steven had made his choice…and it hadn’t been Thor.

In the beginning, Thor questioned what he had done wrong: had he somehow failed to convey to the Captain the depths of his affection? Had he realized he was in love with the Captain too late (in the midst of battle, when Steven had effortlessly picked up Mjolnir and handed it to Thor, and the thunderer realized that the Captain was not just a man Thor could follow, but a man he had come to love)? Was he simply not what Steven wanted?

In his darkest moments, Thor entertained the idea of abandoning his honor by the wayside and attempt to woo Steven away from the iron warrior. When he and Steven sparred, the temptation to allow his touches to linger, to simply lean in and kiss his fellow soldier when they got too close, was always present.

But he never did. Thor was an honorable man. And he would honor Steven’s choice. No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

 

It was after defeating a horde of giant rats (who would want giant rats?) that things came to a head. Mainly because that was when Thor saw Tony flirting with a bystander. Thor knew that Tony was prone to being flirtatious, but it still set Thor on edge to see that Tony would do so right in front of Steven…

“Man, Tony didn’t waste time in rebounding from the breakup.” Clint muttered, “The man sure knows how to win them over, huh?”

Thor blinked, “Breakup?”

Clint chuckled, “You didn’t hear? Tony and Cap split; I guess Tony wanted to move on.”

Thor frowned. Move on? Why would Tony ever want to _leave_ Steven, let alone for someone else? How _dare_ Tony throw Steven aside as if he was a broken tool to be discarded? How could he discard Steven’s affections in such a way?

Mjolnir was out of his hand before Thor knew it, flying through the air and crashing directly into Iron Man, knocking him off his feet and through the wall of one of the semi-demolished buildings, with Thor following after him.

A low groan sounded from Tony as he lay in the rubble, “What’s with the hammer and nail treatment, big guy?” he struggled to sit up (which wasn’t going to happen with Mjolnir on his chest, “I didn’t mess up your hair during the battle, did I?”

“This has nothing to do with vanity, Stark, and everything to do with honor.” Thor frowned, “I do not take kindly to your disrespectful treatment of our Captain.”

Tony blinked, “Wait, you’re pissed because of our breakup?” He shook his head, “I thought you’d be happy.”

“Nothing about you throwing Steven aside could possibly make me happy.” Thor retorted, holding his hand out for Mjolnir. The mighty hammer flew back to his hand, but Thor was already tempted to throw it once more.

It was a hand on his shoulder that stopped Thor from following through on the second blow. Turning, Thor found himself face to face with the topic of his and Tony’s “discussion.” “Steven…”

The Captain cleared his throat, “It’s not Tony’s fault we broke up, Thor…it…we both agreed it was for the best.” There was a dark blush on his cheeks.

“I fail to see why you would—”

“I realized I…that my…” Steven sighed, hanging his head, “I’m awful at this…”

Thor frowned, hands on Steven’s shoulders, “What is the matter, my friend?”

Steven took a deep breath, looking up to lock eyes with Thor, “I’ve come to realize that…well, that it wasn’t Tony that I loved.”

The revelation had Thor’s mind racing to catch up with the situation. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

From where he was laying on the ground, Tony huffed, “Steve, just shut up and kiss him! At the rate you’re going, we’re going to be here all day!”

Thor was about tell Tony to not interrupt, but suddenly found his mouth otherwise occupied by Steven’s lips. It took the god of thunder a few moments to realized that, yes, Steven was in fact kissing him. But after that, he was quite content to simply enjoy the kiss.

Well, perhaps honor didn’t hurt that much after all.


End file.
